1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key structure, and more particularly relates to a key structure with a larger deformation limit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In more developed countries, especially those which are information-rich, almost every family has at least one computer. Computers are used to help people get information from the Internet, or communicate with others by means of messenger software. The most common input device of a computer is a keyboard. The elementary component of a keyboard is a key. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a key structure 1 in the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the key structure 1 includes a key a keycap 10, a support member 12 and a base plate 14. The keycap 10 can move perpendicularly relative to the base plate 14 by means of the support member 12. When the keycap 10 needs to be separated from the support member 12, owing to the keycap 10 is commonly engaged with the support member 12 by a tenon, the support member 12 is easily damaged if the removing force or the direction of removing the keycap 10 is inappropriate.
Accordingly, the main aspect of the present invention is to provide a key structure with a larger deformation limit to solve the problems mentioned above.